Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Arisato-San
Summary: El era un hombre frio que juro no enamorarse de nuevo. Ella era una joven dulce que había sido lastimada muchas veces. ¿Pueden dos corazones heridos ayudarse mutuamente? NaLu y más.


Buen día a todos, aquí les presento mi nuevo proyecto, "Una Segunda Oportunidad", espero les agrade.

Rating: T

Pairing: NaLu

Autor: Arisato-San

Advertencias: Lenguaje anti sonante. Posible lemon futuro.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. No tomo ningún derecho por los personajes.

"Las conversaciones son así."

_Los pensamientos y recuerdos son así._

* * *

…

…

Era un día lluvioso en las tierras de Fiore. En medio del camino se encontraba una carroza, era empujada por dos caballos. Adentro se encontraba una joven de cabellos rubios. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color rosa, su cabello se encontraba arreglado en una coleta. Sus manos estaban pegadas en su regazo mientras mantenía la vista afuera de la ventana; viendo como las gotas de lluvia pegaban contra el cristal. No sabía si el cielo la compadecía o solo se estaba burlando de ella.

"_¡Pero padre!"_

"_¡NADA DE PEROS! ¡Es hora de que hagas algo de provecho ni__ña tonta!__"_

La rubia sintió sus ojos humedecerse por el recuerdo; no era justo, todo estaba mal. Pero no esperaba menos de su padre, después de todo el siempre la desprecio. Después de todo, el solo había querido un hijo varón.

"_¡Ayudaras mucho si te vas de aquí, después de todo no tienes otro propósito, solo has sido una carga desde que naciste!"_

Cada palabra tenia desprecio y veneno, y ella no podía hacer nada más que obedecer.

"_Partirás ma__ñana por la mañana. Mas te vale que estés lista"_

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. En la mañana ni si quiera fue para verla partir.

No era justo, no era justo. Solo eso se repetía en su cabeza. Quería patalear, gritar, escapar. Solo no quería estar en esa carroza.

Pero todo era inútil, su destino estaba sellado ya. No tenía escapatoria.

…

…

Pudo divisar una mansión enorme en una colina. Ese era su destino, su infierno…

Aun recordaba la última noche en su _hogar_.

Había guardado todo lo que creyó necesario, todos sus libros favoritos, vestidos, etc. No durmió esa noche, abrazo su almohada con desesperación, tratando de perderse en ella. Solo quería salir de esta pesadilla. Eso era todo lo que pedía.

No se dio cuenta cuando la carroza se detuvo hasta que abrieron la puerta. Ahí se encontraba un hombre de cabello azul, en su mano izquierda sostenía un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.

"Usted debe ser la señorita Lucy, ¿no es así? Por favor acompáñeme" con mucha delicadeza ayudo a la joven a bajar de la carroza. Una vez afuera comenzó a caminar a la mansión con Lucy a su lado. El paraguas solo protegiéndola a ella.

Una vez que entraron Lucy pudo admirar la mansión por dentro, estaba bien decorada, con algunos floreros aquí y allá. Una mujer de cabello verde se acerco a ella e hizo una venia.

"Ama Lucy, mi nombre es Bisca Conell, soy la jefa de las sirvientas a su servicio"

El hombre a su lado también hizo una venia, "Mi nombre es Macao Cobolt, el mayordomo de la familia"

"Lucy Hearthpilia" dijo la muchacha. Bueno pronto ya no sería Hearthpilia…

Macao volvió a hablar, "Ama Lucy, el amo se encuentra ausente de momento, pero dejo encargado que si usted llegara fuera a su habitación y lo espere ahí"

Lucy asintió débilmente.

"Bien, Bisca, lleve a la ama a su habitación, yo traeré su equipaje"

"Por favor sígame ama" Bisca comenzó a caminar mientras Lucy la seguía sin ganas.

Subieron varias escaleras hasta recorrer un largo pasillo. Llegaron a una puerta y Bisca la abrió para ella.

Entro y vio su nueva habitación, era grande, pero estaba vacía. Solo la cama y unos cuantos muebles.

Macao entro un poco después y cuidadosamente deposito las maletas en el piso. Ambos trabajadores se retiraron a orden de ella.

…

…

Lucy se recostó en la cama, sintiendo la suavidad del material debajo de ella. Cerró los ojos recordando de nuevo.

"_Si arruinas esto, ni vuelvas a mostrar tu cara aquí"_

Lucy abrió los ojos por un momento para luego cerrarlos. Puso una mano en su pecho, le dolía mucho, era más de lo que podía tomar.

"Feliz cumpleaños a mi…"

En su decimo octavo cumpleaños Lucy Hearthpilia fue obligada por su padre a casarse con un hombre que no conocía…

Lucy mordió el labio, y no pudo aguantar más, las lágrimas cayeron como cascada de sus orbes cafés. Se desahogo por varios momentos todo lo que tenía. Para después ir al baño a darse una ducha.

Se quito su ropa mientras llenaba la tina con agua caliente. Cuando estuvo llena se metió, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba al sentir el agua caliente. Se sintió tan bien que quedo dormida.

No despertó hasta mucho después, salió del baño y se cambio. Vio el reloj en la pared, indicaba que ya era casi media noche.

Se recostó de nuevo dispuesta a dormir, cuando su puerta se abrió, se levanto alarmada cuando vio la espalda de un hombre volverla a cerrar; podía observar su cabello rosa rebelde en forma de picos, su amplia espalda cubierta por una camisa blanca. El hombre se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se cruzaron.

Jade veía a Miel.

El se acerco a su cama, quedándose solamente al lado.

"Tú eres Lucy Hearthpilia, ¿no es verdad?" su voz sonaba en un tono bajo, frio y cortante. Ella solo pudo asentir.

"Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, tu futuro esposo"

Una vez más Lucy quedo sorprendida. Ella pensaba que el seria al menos 20 años mas grande.

Ella de inmediato se levanto e hizo una venia, "Un placer conocerlo Sr. Natsu"

Natsu paso una mano por sus puntas rosas, "solo Natsu está bien" se le quedo observando por unos momentos, "dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

Se puso nerviosa de nuevo, "acabo de cumplir los 18…" Natsu gruño un poco.

"Solo eres una niña" dijo moviendo la cabeza en negación.

Ella ignoro ese comentario, "¿y usted?" pregunto.

"25" dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana. La abrió un poco y saco de su bolsillo un puro y un cerillo, encendió el puro y tomo una larga bocanada de humo.

Lo dejo salir y vio como se desparecía, aun sin mirarla comenzó a hablar, "mira, puedo ver que estas infeliz, de seguro quieres salir corriendo ¿no es cierto?"

Lucy volvió a morderse el labio.

"Esto tampoco fue mi idea, pero por asuntos en los que no tengo poder, me fui obligado a hacerlo. Yo soy una persona que le gusta hacer las cosas claras desde un principio" Se volteo a verla, el puro en su mano derecha, la luna brillando detrás de él.

Lucy empezó a temblar un poco, y se sorprendió cuando él empezó a caminar hacia ella, hasta que la atrapo en la pared, sus brazos sellándole cualquier salida.

"No quiero problemas, no te tratare mal, no te faltare al respeto, pero a cambio quiero que me obedezcas. ¿Entendido?" Su aliento caliente golpeaba su cara, y ella seguía temblando.

A duras penas asintió.

Natsu se alejo de ella, "Bien, parece que nos entendemos, te veré en la mañana para explicarte lo demás" salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Ella continuo en la pared, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sus mejillas rojas, y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

Había salido de una prisión para entrar en otra. Se dejo caer por la pared y abrazo sus piernas, deseando que la oscuridad de la habitación la tragara…

…

…


End file.
